Blood Moon
by Colin3199
Summary: For every silver lining, there is always a "drawback" and that is especially true for those who use the Blood Moon. Dark! Percy X Dark! Artemis M-swearing and sexual references/Graphic Sexual Scenes and upcoming heavy Gore.
1. New Blood

Blood Moon

A.N.- well this is it, this thing is larger than my other two stories combined. This will be a one-shot unless people enjoy this story enough (that means review or follow.. It doesn't matter which.) if it becomes popular than I will edit it to make it continue with the plot. Also this will be rated T for a reason, no lemons but possibly some gore and definite swearing. Enjoy and don't forget to review

Chapter one-Origins

The Blood Moon, it has always drawn much mythical attention, some have said that it is showing the wrath of a vengeful God or goddess depending on the mythology. Modern science has attempted to define it as just a lunar eclipse, the ancient celtics believed it was the time which the barrier between the mortal world and the realm of the dead was at its **thinnest.** They are all correct in a way, there is a lunar eclipse but that is just the mortal explanation of the moon goddess Artemis trying to hide something dark and secret from her annoying but lovable brother, Apollo. Now what could be so dark and dangerous that no one was allowed, not even Zeus to know about it. Well the first part is the forbidden romance that the goddess has with that ever so dark son of Poseidon who whispers sweet, sweet promises in her ears, promises of power, of eternal love and of vengance over all who mocked her, especially that slut of a goddess Aphrodite. They would all beg for forgiveness after she destroyed all there petty palaces and would all cry out in pain after she destroyed thier thrones or scream in agony as she forced them to swear a new oath to her and her lover, the new rulers of Olympus. The other thing she was hiding was her new symbol of power, while still being a bow (she was and will forever be the Goddess of archery) it would be formed using her own powers, her lover's new found powers, the only time she would be able to harness these in order to make the weapon would be during the blood moon. She also understood the consequences of making this weapon because after all, all things must be balanced for after this weapon her and Percy would be consumed by eternal darkness and have their souls corrupted by the dark. "As she started chanting power started flowing from her and into the mold, and if a mortal were to happen to gaze at the moon they would notice the moon becoming dark red, the color of blood.

"The sins of the fathers shall now be exhibited upon the sons.. All evils shall now be struck null and void as this night of damnation comes to pass.. For only the Unholy are worthy to walk this path that we are walking upon now... Take heed all you do-gooders for tonight is the night of sacrilege and evil.. One must not turn back for the the End-times are here.. Prepare yourselfs for the eternal damnation that is upon us but take heart that you lived your life to the fullest even if you have lived a life of good or evil.. For the highest one judges all not by their deeds.. But by their souls."

After she finished she fell over completely drained and Percy caught her they just stared at the magnificent weapon in front of them. It was a silver recurve bow with streaks of black running up and down the bow, and for the string it was a mesmerizing blood red. But what they didn't realize was as they were staring at the bow the dark was slowly enveloping their bodies until It fully encapsulated them. When they came out of the shadow they had some cosmetic changes to there faces, Artemis now had Black streaks in her hair and Percy had silver streaks in her hair, but the one major difference was their eyes. Artemis still had her blinding silver outer eye but her iris was a spectacular red and Percy had the same color iris and a blue outside. Now they had their first part of their plan they had finally realized that they had almost ran out of time and risked Apollo seeing what they were doing. " well my lady, shall we abscond from here for tonight and do something more... Productive?" Percy slyly asked Artemis. "Why of course! It would be so rude for me not to... Entertain you after all you've done for me" snickered Artemis as they teleported to her palace in order to engage in more carnal pleasures as they signified the bond that held them even closer together as they started to take over the Earth. But even as they left they failed to notice a faint glimmer of sunlight upon the chariot, giving Apollo all the space he needed in order to ease drop on almost the whole conversation and while he was shocked at what he saw he was mostly belligerent at the fact that Perseus was defiling his sister as they speak. Well he for one was not gonna stand that, teleporting to his palace and grabbing his bow he started marching over to the other side of Olympus due to for some reason being disallowed to teleport directly to her palace.

30 minutes later

As Apollo finally made his way to the front door of his sisters home he stopped and observed some of the new changes in the color scheme, instead of being completely coated in silver now there were huge streaks of red with black lining and they were starting to grow even more. Concerned even more for his sister who would never in her right mind change anything about herself, especially if a man told her anything that she needed to change. Super alarmed he rushed into the foyer of the palace and noticed that all the black and red seemed to come form the west wing of the house. Right as he came to the last door of the side that was completety covered. Holding his bow tightly as he opened the door he saw something he never thought he would see in all his eternal life, the view he was watching was his "maiden" sister straddling a young black haired male he quickly identified as Perseus. "Get Away from my sister you Defiler! You Filth!" He screamed as he tried to shoot three arrows into Percy's Head but watched in shock as darkness absorbed them and didn't notice a naked silver hair goddess jumped up in anger and charged Apollo into the wall, then after that she went back and layed down in bed frustrated that she was so close to orgasming before her brother rudely interrupted her. "Percy will take care of him for me, and then we can go back to what we doing, I really really need this! I'm tired of being the goody-two shoes hunter that no one cares about! I want to be famous, I want to be worshipped and adored by everyone! And what better way than with the "hero" of Olympus and then finding out about us being more powerful than they can imagine. Oh how they beg and plead for mercy and for most i will ignore their cries and end their miserable lives, and as the blood starts pouring from the skies above us we will take our rightful place as rulers of the heavens." She ranted as she got back under the covers unaware of the evil slowly "corrupting the already grey heart.

Percy P.O.V

"And we were just getting to the good part before you had to ruin it, now I'm going to force you to watch something you never thought you would." I said as I walked through the destroyed wall towards Apollo, "get away from my sister and stop defiling her!" He screamed out pinned to the opposite wall by a piece of rubble. "Defiling? She is already "Defiled", I am just allowing her to enjoy pleasures that she has never been able to enjoy, well until now that is." I sneered at him as he stop struggling for a second till he tried to assume his godly form to try to incinerate me, as he stood up in his form he noticed that I was still staring with a smirk at him. "How... How are you still able to look at me?" He spluttered as I walked closer to him. "That is for me and Artemis to know and for you to never find out, now just hold still while you enjoy the show." I said as he just noticed himself restrained by shadows, "and now, back to what I was "doing" before you so rudely interrupted me." And with that I went back to Artemis and left Apollo screaming as he was forced to watch me take Artemis as mine and listen to him getting angry as she moaned in ecstasy. All I knew was thank the gods for the Blood Moon.

A.N.-well there it is, my masterpiece for now, that was honestly super fun to write and don't forget to read and review! Next chapter if I get enough reviews will come out tomorrow or Friday if I don't have a lot of time. Till next time from Colin AKA Phoenix Rider! Have a great day!


	2. Unholy Army

Blood moon

Chapter 2- Army of the Unholy

A.N- Thanks for all the love you guys have given me for the story, I wouldn't have thought it would be this popular, I have to give a round of applause to all the people who are favoriting and following. You guys rock seriously, and now to respond to the four reviews that were up when I wrote this...

Aghitron- Thanks your words mean a lot to me and I'll keep writing. Kudos to you

Arksum- Yeah I was perusing the Pertemis section and I realize I never see a dark Artemis so I said "screw it? Why the hell not?" So here this is..

Dogbiscut1967- yes this is something! Again I was just throwing this type of Artemis story out there... After all that's how the chaos story's happened, someone took a risk and used him and Boom! That's all people use.

-im glad you took time to log in just to review my story.. As I said Above i said to hell with it lets do this and here it is... anyway here is some more for you all to read.

And now without further ado Lets delve into "Blood Moon" chapter 2- Army of the Unholy

Disclaimer-I don't own PJO, if I did PJO would be Perlia or Pertemis

3rd Person POV

It was 9 hours after we last saw our main characters enjoying life to the fullest, as we travel through the front gates of the palace we notice that the black and red have now combined to produce something akin to the Mansion of night, but only with more red and silver. Further inwards we can find Apollo and the broken wall with Apollo asleep still chained to the wall. And as you look left you notice two lovers laying fully nude and sleeping next to each other, as the sun starts shining thorough the windows and starts stinging the eyes of the goddess she starts to move around and waves her hand at the window throwing a shade over it and enabling them a few more minutes of sleep, but the light had awoken their current "visitor" who, after realizing where he was and who was there started screaming and trying to break out of his chains, his screaming woke both of them up who after rubbing their eyes and getting out of bed looked at each other. "I'm sore." Yawned Artemis as she winced just a tiny bit as she tried to stretch, "but it felt so good and I really wanted it." She continued saying as she went into her bathroom. "Well you should get used to it for there will be a lot more where that came from". Percy smirked as he started walking towards Apollo with a deadly smirk, "well I would love to stay and chat but you have things to do so I must let you leave, but not before I give you a curse to follow your sisters orders to the letter." He chuckled as Apollo started struggling even more. "I won't-!" He started to say before he was interrupted by Percy starting his chant, "by the fires of tartarus and the domains of Nyx i cast this curse on you of eternal servitude, may you be your sisters faithful servant till the end of time." As he finished changing a black ball of energy flew from Percy's hand and into Apollos mind. Apollo's eyes shined brightly and then turned grey as he toned in a dull voice "what does my mistress require?" "Act your old usual self but without any knowledge of this conversation unless we tell you to, oh and no sleeping with any females you got that!" Artemis commanded him coming from the bathroom in a snug hunters outfit complimenting her 19 year old form. "Yes mistress." He droned as he flashed out. "Now we need to get our army, and who better than your own trained hunters?" Percy said as his dreams of ruling Olympus grew grander and grander until he imagined himself and Artemis with unlimited power wreaking havoc upon the world. "That sounds heavenly,

Let us go right now" Artemis said as they flashed down into her tent and going to find Thalia.

Thalia's POV

I was just walking through the hunters tents wondering what was wrong with all the tents especially Artemis's tent. They all had black and red, some more than others and it honestly... Excited me! It made me feel powerful when i was near them, Almost like they were an energy source. As I walked past Artemis's tent i noticed my mistress walk out hand in hand with.. A male!? Shocked and appalled that she would turn back on her own path i drew my bow at the male and knocked an arrow, not even realizing that the colors were changing before my eyes. "Why my lady! Why betray all of us! You broke your own oath!" I said to her feeling betrayed. "Oh please I was tired of that oath, I know you are to and I know you share our fathers, no matter how misguided he is, I can give you you power and all you have to do is swear eternal loyalty to me and Perseus here." She said to me as I instantly succumbed to the desire to have more power than anyone. "I accept mistress, I renounce the Olympians and accept you two as the true rulers of the gods." I intoned as I already felt the power inside me increase twice fold. "Good and now bring the hunters in here. We need to enchant them ourselves to serve us as our Unholy Army" My lady said as I ran to get the others.

3rd Person POV

All the hunters were currently outside Artemis's tent and wondering what was happening as some had heard tell of Artemis breaking her oath, but they all soon quieted down when Artemis walked in. "Now girls you may have heard some rumors that I have broke my oath, that is true." As she said that outroars burst out from the hunters, especially phoebe. "But I don't regret it, and I don't regret what will happen to you all, you will now become mine and Perseus willing immortal army." And as she said this Perseus appeared and they started another enchantment.

"As the flesh from these virgins sinks, let a new glorious army take hold over their souls, let them drink from the fountain of eternal youth and serve us faithfully in this life and the next." As they were chanting the flesh of all the hunters melted and even though it was painful it didn't hurt them at all. And when it was finished all the girls looked the most beautiful of any person in the world, even Aphrodite couldn't barely compare to all them. "Now we must act quietly and not draw attention to ourselves or our whole plan is ruined. Now go about your daily business" as soon as Artemis said that they all dispersed. As soon as they left they realized they had two problems. One was that they couldn't conduct any more curses or enchantments on anymore than one person until they were able to perform the ritual and number two was that somehow the worst possible person had found about their love affairs.

"Aphrodite!"

A.N.-I hope you all are happy, It may be a tiny bit shorter than the last chapter but this allows me to spend Thursday and Friday on the next chapter which will be longer (500-1000 more words) and it will allow me to create a one-shot of whatever pairing wins the poll on my profile, (don't forget to vote!) and just incase some are wondering about the bow and why it isn't being used yet don't worry she just hasn't needed to use it yet but she will, also I will do lemons (not good but will try) only if people comment they want them and they will only be side lemons. As always don't be afraid to review and follow because updates will come super fast (every day or two) please review because they honestly make me write faster knowing people like my story. This is Colin A.K.A Phoenix Rider signing off and see you next chapter.

OOH-RAH.


	3. Delving Into Darkness

Welcome! To the next chapter of "Blood Moon". Not even 24 hours and I've already written another chapter.. And there will be at least two more by Sunday so be excited! Yay! It's so great to be writing for such great people, as of right now there are two review but I will address all other reviews on the bottom of the chapter in the author's note on the bottom but anyway...

Dogbiscut1967-yeah that curse is gonna have some drawbacks, you will see more about that after this chapter. And as to seeing the backstory you only need to look to this chapter for background.

Arksum- thanks! I really like writing this story and to answer your question Apollo was enslaved by the type of magic used in this chapter.. read more below to find out

Ps. I'll do a disclaimer every other chapter, I'm not gonna waste time doing them every chapter.

Chapter 3-Delving into Darkness

3rd Person POV- inside Tartarus during giant war. (I haven't read house of hades so I don't know what they encountered other than alkyls and the death mist. Let's assume they just drank from the Acheron and are on the way to the Mansion of Night. Now on to the story!

3rd person POV

Tartarus, the very embodiment of evil and where all monsters and exiled Titans and gods go. Where the very embodiment of night lays. Two black dots were walking away from the Acheron and towards the Mansion of night, as we zoom in closer we can see that they are Percy Jackson: son of Poseidon and also Annabeth Chase: Daughter of Athena. As Percy was waking over one of the dark dunes Percy tripped over a rock, or at least that's what he thought it was because on close inspection it turned out to be a book titled "Book of Magiks" and required a blood offering to open it. Not having the strength to risk cutting themselves they brought it along and carried on, not noticing the dark shadow that snuck out of the book and into Percy's heart and mind.

12 hours later- Still 3rd POV

When they were almost at the Mansion of night they were stopped by a Tall, beautiful lady who halted them with a wave of her hands. "Who are you?" Annabeth asked struggling with her restraints. "Who I am is none of your concern is none of your concern, however it is very important to our... Delicious looking male friend over here." She said as she sauntered over licking her lips to Percy. "What is your name? Who are you? What do you want!?"

Percy asked her cautiously. "Well, my name is Hecate, who am I? Well I am the goddess of Dark magic and blood magic, and what I want is for you and another grey soul to take over Olympus and just allow me to leave this accursed pit!" She slowly said as she reached Percy and trailed her finger along side of his chin. "Why would you want me and another person to take over Olympus! I won't do it! And who is this other person you speak of?" Percy faltered at the end after Hecate touched a spot on his body he yearned to be touched in. "Well that is a pleasant surprise you have for me there, it will be great to teach you all the "skills" required to seduce Artemis, oh were you suprised? You to have the two most suitable bodies for blood and dark magic. And you already have compatibility because the moon does pull the seas does it not?" She started laughing as she looked at the shocked face of Perseus and the disgusted look at the thought of Artemis and Percy being together and not Percy and her together. "Percy would never be with her! She is a maiden goddess and besides me and Percy like each other to much. Right P-Percy?" She stuttered as she noticed Percy staring down at her C cup breasts. "Now now now my dear Annabeth you think I would lose my plan because of a thing such as your petty "love". Don't make me laugh." And with that Hecate waved her hand over Percy and after his eyes grew dark for a moment and returned normal minus the look of intense Lust for the goddess. "Now as you I was saying the only way he could gain enough power would be to kill someone and feast on the heart and sacrifice the body to me, and we have our lucky contestant right here." And with that she released Annabeth Onto the ground and lowered Percy onto it and gave both of them their weapons back. "Now I want a dirty fair fight here, oh and Annabeth if you lose you will be dead so try to put up a good fight." Hecate smirk as Percy charged with riptide and jabbed at Annabeth who parried and tried her own slash at his legs until he jumped up and kicked her in the chest. "Oh and did I mention I blessed him with a spell to make him even better physically, in more ways than one if you understand." The goddess smirked even more as Annabeth faltered a bit and got stabbed in the arm and started to fall down but quickly rolled to the side to avoid a downward slash but was soon trapped against a wall of shadows and it was then she knew the only way would be to try to get Percy to snap out of it. "Percy! Please don't do this! Remember me please, remember all we have done together!" She pleaded to him and to her relief his eyes turned normal for a second. "Annabeth..." Was all he said before his eyes turned red again and she heard Hecate say "damn it, stop playing with his mind, you almost had him but after a few rounds in my bed he should be good to go without worrying about feeling like that..." Was all Annabeth heard before she heard the "Shink!" Of a blade before the air started to grow cold.

Warning! Gruesome details and full character death!

As soon as Percy drew his sword out of annabeth's stomach blood started pouring out of her stomach like a waterfall, after scooping a handful of blood into his mouth and regaining some energy he looked to Hecate who told him "you know what to do" as soon as she said that he cleaved her head of as it flew away and rolled down the hill and sliced her body in half from head to feet creating a rain storm of blood as Percy sifted though all the blood and guts of her feeling revitalized and finding the heart looked to the goddess who said "and let this heart be the first step to a glorious new regime of Olympus. The seventh age!" And as soon as she said that Percy ripped the heart in two and chewing on one side stuffed the other side in his mouth as he wiped his hands on his raggedy pants and stood up ready to sacrifice the body to hecate. After hearing the words in his head Hecate conjured a ball of fire that hit Annabeth's body as Percy chanted a enchantment, "and let this body provide the staple for a new power, let this body grant it's murder the highest power from the fates, the gift of godhood, let Perseus know the feeling of eternal youth on his 18th birthday, let the fates determine his domains on that day!" As soon as he said that a golden glow that formed as he chanted disappeared and he collapsed on the ground exhausted. "Hmm poor Perseus, well I will have to bring him to my own mansion down here and heal him, then I must teach him how to love a woman in order to pleasure Artemis enough for her to follow his ideas. Oh well let's get started!" Hecate squealed as she teleported to her palace leaving behind a pool of blood and a smoldering pile of ashes.

Gorey part over.

Present time-Random part of Olympus

? POV

"Oh this feeling is so good, all this destruction, all this chaos and death, he is so great at giving me power indirectly I can barely imagine what power he can give me indirectly. I must go visit him but I must bring him something worthwhile.. Oh I know! I can get him...

Line break ( I am SOOO evil )

Athena's POV- same day as Apollo being made a slave

I was walking past the Arena over to the library when I saw Apollo stumbling around looking confused. Feeling bad for him I walked over to him and asked him what was wrong. He responded to me with "I feel like I have a vision coming But something more powerful than me is keeping it from coming." "Well than let me add some power and see if we can break the seal together" I said as i applied some power and was shocked to see it would take our combined efforts to break it. "Ok on three force all your power onto the seal.. 1.. 2 ..3.. Now!" I yelled as we surged our power as broke the seal and all of a sudden a vision passed before my eyes of Artemis and that scum child of Poseidon wearing a king and queen crown sitting on thrones wear my fathers and Hera's thrones normally would be but the weirdest thing wasn't that vision but the one that came after it of Artemis being pleasured into a orgasmic bliss as I passed out after seeing that vision due to power overload backwards...

And this is the end of Chapter 3 of "Blood Moon" I hope this sheds some light on the origin of Percy's powers and sheds some light on how he became to be evil. A special sneak peek of my up coming plans for this story and one-shots coming up if you can guess who the mystery POV was ( you must review with the answer in it to win) and as a hint it's a female and the other hints are in the details. Also while there is not a picture set for this I have my great friend drawing a Blood Moon and a silver wolf. So I hope you all give him a thank you in the reviews so he can receive some feedback on his work when he gives it to me. Also one more thing if you have any ideas of where you love this story to go then either review or PM me and I will try to fit the story in, and as always please review and write... Because as I said last chapter they seriously do make me write faster wanting you guys to be happy. Anyways this authors note is getting super long and I want to at least start my Perlia One-shot before I start my homework at 8:30 pm tonight. But I digress and this is Colin AKA Phoenix Rider signing off.. OOOH-RAH

PS. Don't forget to follow,Fav and review.. Have a great day!


	4. Endless Eternity

Welcome! To chapter 4!

This will be one more background chapter seeing how I neglected to go into detail the seduction of Artemis and how he was able to get godhood without getting killed by Zeus and what he asked for his reward ( If he gets one.) also thanks for all the views because by the time this chapter gets posted we will be nearing 1000 views! Let's celebrate with going back to Perseus right after Hecate taking him to her Mansion in Tartarus.. Of course right after I handle the reviews...

Dogbiscuit1967-thanks! And for hecate I was going to make an OC till my research had me find out hecate was the goddess of magic so again, as per usual i said "screw it" and made her the goddess of dark magic.. But this chapter will stay in flashback mode for some more background.

Cheetah2613- Thanks! ( lol that was a short one)

Masterwheeler02- thanks i pride myself on making either fully original stories or underused storylines, I hope this type of story becomes popular and about the beta, I understand I need a beta and I know this isn't the best written story but if I can't find a beta that is willing to literally be on everyday and beta within a few hours than they aren't moving fast enough for me.. And also I am adding some more background info which this should bring us all the way to the current time with a few timeskips. But anyway let's get to the Disclaimer and start chapter 4!

Disclaimer- I don't own PJO because of i did it would be a Perlia or a Pertemis. Just saying

Hecate's palace/ location-Tartarus, 3rd person POV... Week after sacrifice of Annabeth, ( only 3 days of surface time )

In the palace built by Hecate after being sent down here for cursing one of Zeus's sons for raping one of her priestess either sounds of people screaming were heard or loud excited moans were heard during night times. We go closer to see Percy struggling with the spell that would be able to teleport Perseus out of the pit. "This.. Is.. So.. Hard.. " Percy panted as all he put all of his energy into the spell as he tried chanting the words necessary to complete the spell. "Well I know something else that is hard, do we need to practice stamina and power early today?" Hecate smirked as Percy's eyes grew full red as he grinned at her and threw her over his shoulder as he walked into the bedroom to "train" as hard and long as possible.

Time skip- 1 day over world/ 2 days Tartarus time. (A.N- see what I did there)

It was dimly lit in the foyer of the palace as Hecate was seeing Percy off to teleport to the doors of death. "Now remember there is a specific phrase that I used on Artemis

Its called "Lunar Tetrad" and when you say that you must poke her with this knife in the small of her back and pump some energy into that exact spot and she will turn just like you did... Got it?" She said as she was putting small cuts and what not all around him so it looked like he just came out of the doors. "Now I am gonna be manipulating the mist so it seems like you just came out of the doors. They will ask you about Annabeth. Do not! Mention you killing her, say alkyls killed her for the Olympians won't go after her for they would risk the wrath of the whole pit. Ask all sad and everything, and one more thing before you go." Was all she said before she pulled him into one last heated kiss with tongues flying everywhere. "Now go and create a brand new "golden age" for you and the world to enjoy." And with that Percy teleported away to the doors of death. "Yes and when the time is ripe for picking I will reap my rewards.

Time skip- awards ceremony (all the others get the standard minor God roles but there not important right now)

"Percy Jackson!" Boomed Zeus as Percy walked up to him and bowed. "For your courageous efforts in taking down the Giants we offer you the same gifts as the others, minor godhood and to be your fathers lieutenant for eternity, do you acce-?" Was all he got out before a super bright blinding light flooded the council chamber. When the light died down the three fates were standing there looking at Zeus and Percy. "He can not be a god!, for he is cursed to be a never dying immortal with now domains!" Atropos said as all of the gods minus Artemis and Dionysus. Artemis because he was just another male and Dionysus because he was sleeping in his throne not caring about another camper turned hero. "Well what type of curse is it, I should be able to research exactly what is wrong and try to fix it, or is it a curse put on him by a Titan or Gaea." Athena asked prideful but not overly so for once." It is made by a Titan but I has 3 power signatures but it isn't a threat so you need not be worried." The fates said together as everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief. "Thank you my lady's and please bring us any info you can about the curse of possible." Zeus said as respectfully as possible so as not to offend them as they flashed out. "Well then I guess that will have to count as your reward from this council. It is now dismissed!" Zeus bellowed as he flashed out of the room with all the others but Hestia, Artemis and Percy. "Hestia and Artemis were in a deep conversation until Hestia got angered at something Artemis said and smacked her across the face and left the room. Sensing his chance he ran up to Artemis and said to her, "lady Artemis I found something that could bring back Zoe!" He said excitedly. "What could you have possibly found that could bring her back." She said in her trademark scowl towards males. "All you have to do is recite these words and her soul should start to reform if all goes to p-" was what he got to before Artemis snatched the paper out of his hands and read "Lunar Tetrad" in which her eyes turned dark and Percy grabbed her arm and forced her to teleport to her palace in order to explain everything to her. Leaving a silently fuming hearth goddess sitting in the fireplace sulking.

And that is the end of chapter 4 im glad I got this done today so i can make the next chapter have 2 full days of writing so I can tie up loose ends.. I'm sorry I really don't have anything about Artemis but I swear to the gods that the first half of next chapter will deal with that.. Two more characters will die and Artemis and Percy's plot may get discovered by an unlikely goddess. Also no one has answered my question from last chapter about whose mystery POV was that.. Winner gets told about all upcoming story's and plot lines.. And a hint for the mystery is.. It's a goddess.. 4 letters and ends with the letter S.. You must put it in your review to win so don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Write a review please. Reviews allow me to figure out what I'm doing good and what I'm doing bad.. So have fun and I'll see you next chapter. This is Colin AKA Phoenix Rider signing off.. OOH-RAH.

P.S.- we have hit a 1000 views guys so feel good about yourselves as well for helping me reach this point.. And don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile.


	5. Pleasuring People

**Hello everyone I'm finally back! Now I know that I haven't written in a while (I technically still haven't). But my phone and me had some troubles in which all my writing on the app I used was deleted, which included this chapter, and 2 one-shots, but I digress because this allows me to start over and begin again. Before I go any farther I have to say this, give a huge shout-out to Dogbiscuit1967 who wrote this entire chapter for me. Without him this chapter wouldn't have the awesome lemon in it and it wouldn't springboard me to my next chapter (with lots of blood and gore in it.) now let me answer some comments and st**art the story.

To **the two guests- thank you for your kind words and actually good critique of my story, I will try to heed your words in later chapters.**

**Ash the aura gaurdian- I already explained myself and my actions**

**In the comments section before.**

**Rider-84- if he did have a harem it would be a most 5 people and 2 of them he would rarely be seen with so it** would be like a "ménage e tròis" or something like that.

Anyways... On either the story!

As Percy and Artemis arrived in her palace, Percy discretely positioned himself behind Artemis. Then he gently stabbed her where Hecate had indicated while pumping dark energy through the dagger. After the initial shock of being stabbed, Artemis began to feel the affects of the dark power ¬†that is now consuming her body. At first she fought the new and overwhelming emotions that circulated throughout her being. Gently Percy turned her around and looked into her eyes as a fiery passion engulfed the two dark gods. Percy slowly began to kiss Artemis. At first Artemis resisted the kiss due to her status as the goddess of maidenhood, but as the dark energy coursed throughout her body she started to return the kiss with as much passion as it was given. In between kisses Artemis moaned for more. Her blood afire with a passion she never thought she would experience. At this Percy would slowly move his hands from her waist up the back of her silver hunters shirt. The touch of flesh on flesh was exciting and tempting for both. As Percy's hands moved upwards he slowly undid the back of her bra. **A.M-Warning! upcoming Lemon! A.N**Quickly Artemis stopped kissing Percy to remove her shirt and bra. Although Percy has seen the Goddess Hecate naked her breast paled to those of Artemis. I her 18 year old form, Artemis possess B-cup breast with areolas that became as hard and erect as her nipples. Percy again attacked Artemis's lips with his own. Percy could only feel his erection growing as he felt the bare chest of Artemis move along his. Soon, Percy broke away from Artemis's mouth and started kissing up her cheek to her ear which he nibbled own that caused her to moan loudly in ecstasy. Percy slowly made his way down her collarbone leaving love marks along the way. Like Alpha males in the jungle Percy is marking the goddess as his. Teasingly Percy made his way down her chest until he reached her beautiful breast. Slowly Percy took his tongue and licked around her hardened nipple causing Artemis to shiver in delight. While his tongue was busy with one nipple, Percy took one hand and played with the other while his free hand started going down Artemis's back until her reached her ass. Once there he slowly and gently slid his hand under her hunters skirt and panties and grabbed what he believe to be the most luscious ass in existence. ¬†This caused the passion of both to skyrocket. More! Artemis moaned More! As Percy continued playing with her breast he moved his hand off her ass and started moving it towards her pussy. Percy knew it wasn't the time for them to have sex but he didn't want to stop yet. Artemis felt Percy smile while licking and sucking on her breast and she wasn't sure why. Suddenly she felt his hand at the top of her pussy when he rubbed the little nub(clit) at the top of it. At this Artemis through her head back, arched her back and let out a moan of ecstasy so loud Percy was surprised that all of Olympus didn't hear her. Percy knew she was wet before but that one action allowed Artemis to have her first orgasm. Quicker than Apollo hitting on a mortal female, Percy moved from her breast to her still clothed pussy. The scent given off from Artemis cumming intoxicated Percy. Percy ripped off her remaining clothing leaving Artemis fully naked. At this sight Percy was surprised his cock didn't burst through his pants. Percy gently moved in-between Artemis's legs and spread them wider giving him access to the Elysium he so desires. Seeing the remains of her orgasm covering her upper thighs Percy starts to lick them so he can have a taste of heaven. This caused Artemis to arch her back once again while now screaming in pleasure. She then grabbed Percy by the hair, and started draging his head towards her pussy. Percy couldn't help but smirk at her eagerness. As she placed Percy's head in front of what has to be the tightest pussy ever known, she screamed in pleasure as Percy licked from the bottom of her lower lips up to clit. Once he reached her clit Percy furiously began to suck and nibble on it. Artemis came three more times as she felt pleasure she never thought possible. Although they both wanted more it was vital that Artemis remain a virgin. When the time is right he will claim what is his. As they lay there in a cuddlingly embrace, Percy ask Artemis if she is up for an adventure. With a dark smile and glow about her Artemis says she feels ready for anything. As she puts on a fresh uniform Artemis ask what it is they are going to do. Percy simply says were hunting Nico Di Anglo. ¬†As this occurred the flame of the hearth in the throne room turned a slightly darker shade. This caused Hestia some concern at first, however since the flame of home and family had not diminished she assumed it was reflecting her mood due to her earlier confrontation with Artemis. Little did the goddess of the hearth know just how important this change in the hearth would be.

End Chapter!

And done, while it was short it was a good chapter with a great set-up for next chapter, also if you don't like lemons or gore then this story will not be for you, there will be tons more lemons and a lot more gore on the upcoming chapters, in particular the next chapter. The next chapter will be around next Sunday on Easter or if I'm fast enough on Friday. Next chapter will be around 2000 words alone without authors notes. And finally give one more round of applause to Dogbiscuit1967 for this chapter.

This is Colin AKA Phoenix Rider signing off for the night and hopes you have one to.


	6. AN: Important! Please read!

**Hi everyone! This is me finally coming back from my super-long seclusion from Fanfiction! I apologize for never updating my story for a few months and I guess the reason was that I ran out of motivation at the time. But now I have a tiny inkling of a plot line, but I need all your help! I need all of you to send your suggestions of where the story should go by either messaging me Privately or leaving a comment for me to read.**

**I would also like to extend my thanks to everyone who commented they loved the story. That's what got me motivated to try and start writing this again. More than likely the previous chapter will have a re-write a tiny bit to make it a little more where we all want to go with the story.**

**i apologize again and I await your replies. Thanks to everyone who commented and who will comment.**

**PS: This really made me day right here- my story was archived in two communities.**

** I never thought it would make it into one. I appreciate both communities which thought my story was good enough. **

**The two communities were-**My All Time Favourite

The Silver Goddess and The Hero


End file.
